


from head to toe (your everything)

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: Seungkwan can issue all the warnings he likes but Hansol only ever says what he means.





	from head to toe (your everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SEVENTEEN.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

“Don’t go saying _everything_ again,” Seungkwan warns.

 

Hansol chuckles, “Then don’t ask.”

 

Seungkwan frowns, feeling defeated. That’s Hansol, sweet and a tad too honest. It doesn’t matter what the question is, Hansol tries not to lie and that’s what gets them into trouble. This hasn’t changed since pre-debut. The only reason Seungkwan still tries is because he needs his sanity.

 

“What does everything even mean?” Seungkwan grumbles. “Why don’t you just make something up?”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Hansol smiles sweetly, distracting Seungkwan and putting an end to his protests by starting the broadcast. “Why lie when I don’t have to?”

 

_Fin._


End file.
